


The Legend of Soul: Black Ocean

by SonictheHedgehog



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Legend of Zelda AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonictheHedgehog/pseuds/SonictheHedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend of Zelda AU. Everyone has heard of the legend of the Hero of Time and the princess Zelda. But those aren't all the legends in Hyrule. There are quite a few more, and this is one of them. Heroes and villains aren't always who you'd think they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend of Soul: Black Ocean

_Fog clouded the horizon as far his eyes could see. Apart from his ship and the island he sought after, there was nothing else in sight besides the thick, eerie mist. At last. Finally, at last, he was at this fabled island._

_There were no problems with getting his ship to dock – even though his inherited vessel was much larger than the small dock he left it to be babysat by. The wood creaked. And if he didn’t know any better, the lonely captain with no crew to back him up would think that the island was moving as a sign of his presence. As it acknowledged him like a dragon waking up because his tail was stepped on._

_But. Again. He apparently knew better than the fact that he was honestly onto something._

_Despite the eerie and still foggy atmosphere, the pirate went forward. Finding a path to the nearest town on the cliff up above the dock. Silent, it was. Almost ghost-like. It was just as cold as one, the captain noticed as he rubbed his arms for warmth._

_As he wandered, the shadow of a man at least 20 years older than him danced across the corner of his eye. He followed it, gaze turning. He had been the first person he had seen since he got here, and – he had a glass eye, and scars that told the tale that he lost it forcefully. That was a surprise for the younger male._

_When he was spotted, he seemed surprised that the captain had taken notice of his existence, but it mattered not for long. With a scowl and a determined look, even in his glass eye, the man with dark skin stepped forward at a great pace. Startling the young captain. What was he going to do? He didn’t attack, shout, talk, or offer anything friendly. Instead, he seemed to walk passed the younger male, and placed his hand on his shoulder._

_More surprise from this strange man struck the captain of a solo crew, as his hand was made out of a dark wood. Preferably, probably, to match his skin._

_“Word of advice, kid.” He mumbled at his side, face out of eyeshot._

_“Get out while you still can."_

_What? Was that really his motive? To tell him to leave? No. He came for the rumor around this island. The Black Island in the Black Ocean. He wasn’t about to leave it even though the black ocean part was obviously untrue already. He saw the ocean around it himself._

_"Do you not understand warning words when you hear them, kid?” The man tilted his head so his glass eye stared into his eyes and almost into his soul. “The Black Ocean doesn’t mean we’re in a black ocean. Black Island doesn’t mean the island’s black."_

_A knot formed in his throat. This man was obviously good at electing reactions from whoever he talked to. "It means this island’s cursed.” He spoke matter of factly._

_Cursed? Ha. He didn’t believe in curses. All of that shit could be damned. He just wanted to see what the famous Black Island was all about._

_But the man grabbed both of his shoulders then, and turned him around to face him finally. He had one arm that was flesh. The other, wood._

_“Don’t you get it, kid?! This island isn’t a tourist attraction anymore. There’s **a reason**  that everyone’s inside their homes." _

_He was starting to get annoyed that this old man wasn’t being straightforward with him. Not saying what the hell was going on. If there was some truth to the curse of the Black Island, he should damn well **say it!**  _

_… But on second thought just before the man spoke again, he understood why he wasn’t getting to the point and playing acting games with him. Any scaredy cat youngin would probably run after one glance at his eye and the idea of a curse. But he was no scaredy cat youngin. He was better than that, and any idea of a curse or monster or being trapped on this island probably wouldn’t deter him any at all. If anything, he’d ask to see it for himself and tell the man to get real._

_**"Because of the Black Dragon."** _

_Excuse? Black Dragon?_

_"Yeah. Black Dragon. I mean it.” And the sincerity in his old voice just made the truth of it worse. “We’re all hiding because that thing carries a curse."_

_He was right about himself. He was so fargone that he didn’t even get scared at the idea of a dragon. He only had his blood pump at the idea of seeing it._

_"One bite and it’s all over. And if that isn’t enough, the last sailor that came here got too adventurous and_ _**bit it.**  He  **changed.**  He’s nothing more than a demon now." _

_The man had just unwillingly given him something to check out to see if all his talk of curses and dragons and demented sailors held any weight. After freeing his shoulders the captain asked where he could find said demented sailor._

_"Are you sure you want to see him, kid? It’s such a sight, seeing what he became… you might not come back the same stubborn jackass you were here and now.” He wanted to bite him for that insult, but he just growled and bared his teeth instead, asking for the directions one more time._

_“Well, if you’re that sure of yourself… he can be found up there. On the mountain’s lake.” He pointed at the path to their sides, leading up a mass of mossy hillside._

_“When you don’t see him right away, don’t panic. He’ll come to you. Trust me."_

_He nodded and left the man behind._

_Scaling the path wasn’t difficult. Pebbles being left in the appropriate path towards the lake by the townsfolk. Any other way, like climbing the mountainside, would leave the person who tried to land in water. The lake was a pool in the middle of it all. A 5 feet drop down off of a small mossy ledge into gross, grey water awaiting the person stupid enough to not take the path provided._

_The captain was not an idiot._

_Once he reached the peak of the mountain, one lone pebble dropping along the small hill towards the water, it felt… oddly, eerily serene to look onto that water. As he breathed through his nose, inhaling the fog for the metallic smell of water that both drifted through the air and had fallen on the rocks and ground that was magma once upon a time, he was both relaxed and… unnerved._

_It was then that the ground once again lurched like a dragon’s back. And this time, he couldn’t hold his footing. Or deny it._

_After questioning what had happened, laughter filled his ears. His head darted to where it came from. The lake. He then saw it with his own eyes as the sailor the man with the glass, scarred eye had spoke of **rose**  from the waters. A crooked, large grin on his face. _

_He laughed as the boy stared at him. Mostly because his outfit mirrored his own with the vest-jacket and the sash as a belt… meaning he was the same class he demoted himself to. A simple traveler when this had happened to the dread-haired sailor._

_He was looking at someone who stood where he stood. Almost a reflection of what was to come._

_"My island is my body and my body is this island!” He cooed and sung almost, sinisterly and crazily, “What makes you think you can trespass on my land, little boy~?"_

_Nothing. Nothing made him think that he could "trespass” these lands because they weren’t **his**  lands. Judging by his outfit, his… lake demon state couldn’t have been imposed on him for more than 5 years ago. And the village was obviously much older than that. This land wasn’t his. _

_“Oh, brave one, aren’t you~? Well. If I’m not through with you, then everyone here will meet their fate.” He glowered with his eyes but his grin grew more sinister._ _“But you’ll be left to mourn over yours."_

_He wasn’t going to let this guy get to him. He unsheathed his weapon, a curved sword, and ran down the mountainside. A battle cry left the solo pirate’s throat as he heard splashing sounds. He halted as fast as he could, sliding against pebble and sand and shells, and saw that he now had two cannons at his sides._

_With a few simple chuckles as a command, the cannons fired._

_The ringing in his ears was fucking terrible, but the lonely captain avoided the cannon fire by sheer luck. Slipping on 3 pebbles giving way underneath his shaking sandals, he descended down on the grainy hillside by enough feet for the blasts to miss. As he looked up at the dent the balls left in the sand, pebbles and broken shell pieces now, he realized that he probably would’ve been fine anyway. The demon sailor had obviously not fired his cannons in a while._

_As he merely laughed the boy’s luck off, the young pirate hated the fact that this battle was no longer fair. A mere sword against fucking water cannons?!_

_You **had**  to be kidding if you thought that was fair!_

_Luckily, he knew just what to do to even the tides a little._

_With a hand dug into gravel, he righted himself back onto his feet._

_With a loud yell from their sailor master, the cannons fired again. Another miss. At his feet. His ears were still ringing from the first time. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he continued to scamper up the mountain side._

_"Where are you going, little boy?!” Chanted the demented sailor. “Running away~?! What a coward you are!"_

_Those words stung like a bitch. And the demented sailor would never know that, he was determined – because he’d kick his ass for telling him he was a coward for running away._

_He didn’t fucking know him. And he didn’t know his story._

_He ran through the village again, laughter trailing behind him as it was just a ghost town as last time. No sign of the man with the glass eye either._

_It was a good thing the town was small, because he got to the dock as quick as anything, and found that his plan wasn’t going to work the hard way._

_He grunted with teeth clenched as his trusted ship wasn’t as high as the mountain was. His own cannon fodder wouldn’t reach the demented sailor’s hide away and it was absolutely annoying to him as he could still hear his crazy laughter._

_But suddenly the laughter went from quiet in the background and echoing off of the fog, to just as obnoxious as before and right next to him. He shouted and jumped away, anding up backed against the underside of his vessel._

_The sailor laughed more at his display._

_He tried teasing the captain again, but it didn’t work. He instantly helped himself onto his ship. Making it leave dock and circle around the demented sailor._

_It didn’t take long for the demented sailor to get his point. "Oh! I see! You want to fight me ship to ship! Well. The island is my body and the island is my–!”_

_HE FUCKING GOT IT. HE JUST WANTED HIM TO SUMMON HIS SHIP SO THEY COULD GET THIS THE FUCK OVER WITH!_

_More laughing. Of course there was more laughing. But with it came a wave. A wave that vomited a ship that almost rivaled the young captain’s own in size. It was certainly intimidating, with it’s creepy make up and sudden appearance. But it looked old and eroded. Even the parts that were there on purpose and showed their age in rust and other damages fit the mossy island the sailor – or he guessed captain, since he was as alone as the younger captain was – now called… his body._

_But he could handle this. He was ready for this. With a howl of a shout, and a laugh of a battle cry, the two captains prepared to do battle._

_That was… before a loud screech overtook their own screams, and the captain looked behind him in curiosity, but the gut-wrenching feeling inside of him knew what it was already. He didn’t even have to ask his rival._

_Besides, his rival answered the question before he could even ask it._

_“Looks like you finally woke it up, boy~"_

_Another screech traveled across the vast air around the three of them as the captain’s eyes were trained on the bird-like shape that was swooping through the fog from far, far away. Curiosity, hope that it wasn’t what he was told about, and just inches of fear thumping in his chest. Another screech. As it grew closer he wasn’t sure he’d be able to deal with the sound. But as the bird shape shifted.. shifted to have the head of a serpent and no feathers at all, he knew that what the man with the glass eye had warned him of had been true._

_The Black Dragon was real. Very, very real. And with wings so fluid they could be made of liquid for all he cared and eyes that looked like tiny little x-es the Black Dragon approached him. Quickly. Without any hesitation._

_And without any interruption, the boy realized. He turned his head back around at his fellow captain and sailor of the seas. He watched with a smile on his face._

_And it was a smile of someone who had made peace with death. Fear settled into his heart, and he realized all too late that turning his back to the Black Dragon was the worst decision of his life._

_A screech next to his ear threatened to destroy his ear drum as the dragon perched on the side of his boat. He heard the sounds. He didn’t need to see._

_And then, by using is serpent’s neck and remarkable flexibility and skill, the dragon struck like a snake – and just as his head was back to facing it –.._

_He was bit – diagonally across his center with the most gut-wrenching noise imaginable coming out of his torn apart chest as his own eyes stared into black x-es; and all he could do was inhale in fear just – just before…_

_The Black Dragon pulled it’s head away from his chest and to his right side. Skin and clothes being ripped and nibbled on slowly as if it was it’s last meal ever. And of course, blood. Blood spewed from his wound to every quickened beat of his heart. The pirate went into shock and fell to his knees, gasping and breathing as his own blood continued to spill._

_There was so much of it on the floor of his ship, that – that it pooled and looked blackened. His vision was blurring and he could feel his life fading._

_But then – a noise. A noise similar to crab claws chattering, ice, or bones cracking was heard by him and the other two people in the vicinity – so close to death he considered those demonic things **people**  – and probably straight across the ocean. It was coming from him. And whatever it was, it hurt. It hurt a lot, a lot, a LOT A LOT **A LOT.**  Enough so, that his final breath, his last words however unreserved for anyone he knew, were used to let out one_

_Last_

_Gut-wrenching_

_**SCREAM…** _


End file.
